Game Of Downton
by TideFan
Summary: Modern Matthew and Mary share a similar passion during weekly dates. One shot based in my modern Matthew and Mary world.


_**I do not own the characters but just have a strong love for them. This one shot takes place in the same world as my other modern Matthew and Mary stories. Hope you enjoy.**_

Matthew's leg kept shifting up and down, almost in a nervous manner as he looked out Tom's car window. The country side on the way to Downton always was a nice distraction but right now he just wanted to get back to the estate. If he had been driving he would have left hours ago from the football match but Tom had insisted in staying later and Matthew couldn't complain when he wasn't driving. Since his accident and healing there had been many times when his back hurt too much to drive and today had been one of them.

"Could you drive a little faster mate?" Usually Tom had to be told to slow but today he was driving slower than a turtle. "I'm in a bit of a hurry to get back tonight." "Matty boy if I go any faster the tires on the car might as well fall off." Tom looked over with a smirk and seemed to slow even more; it was not the night to push the matter. Matthew really regretted not driving now and silently reminded himself to never let it happen again. He really didn't want to miss his plans with Mary though, he looked forward to their weekly date they always had.

_Buzz…_ The shake of Matthew's mobile vibrated his leg as he pulled the IPhone out to quickly read a text from Mary.

_Have everything ready, including your favorite popcorn. You better get here. –M xo_

His large hand moved to brush up through the dirty blonde locks coating his forehead and all Matthew could do was imagine Mary waiting on him. Perhaps this week she would wear his Manchester United Jersey or that red dress that seemed to hug her body perfectly. "DRIVE FASTER," he growled as he placed his mobile back where it had been.

"Bloody hell you are moody, what is just so important you need me to break the law?" Matthew could Tom was playing but also curious as he looked over, giving his friend a cheeky smile. "Breaking the law was never a problem for you before, if I remember you and Sybil had quite the adventure in Liverpool by the docks. Also it's nothing; Mary just needs me to get back to the estate is all." Of course he wasn't being truthful but Matthew didn't want to tell his best mate why he was in a hurry, he liked to keep his business with Mary between just them. Tom began to nod his head as he pressed his lips together in a knowing smile, turning to Matthew slightly before back at the road. "Oh I see now, you and Mary want some _alone time_." For some reason the words made Matthew's stomach flip as he leaned to punch Tom in the arm, the hit playful. "Come on, it's not like that you know Mary isn't. Have a little more respect for her like I do Sybil." Silence crept up on the car then, the only sound being Tom "If you say so."

The massive home of Downton finally appeared as the boys pulled up at the front. Carson waited to take the keys but Tom placed his hand up, letting the older man know he would park the car. Both had been spending so much time there since dating the sisters that it was almost as if it was their home as well. Matthew knew he might as well call it home as he stepped from the car, trying to stagger into the house as fast as possible. One day he would own the estate with Mary and hopefully their children would be running around the same halls.

"Matthew! Finally Darling, I thought you were not going to make it." Mary's sweet voice was music to his ears as they stumbled upon the entertainment room. The strong scent of popcorn and coffee began to tickle his nose as he noticed the lights were already dimmed and the large telly was bright with the TV show they would be watching. "You look stunning and of course I made it." His words drifted along Mary as his hands reached out to pull her close for a hug, the pale yellow of her dress making him grin.

Tom poked his head into the dark room, covering one eye before noticing the telly. "Are you serious? We were in a rush so you two could watch Game of Thrones?" Both Matthew and Mary busted out laughing as they moved to take a seat on the old couch that had been in the family for years. "Yes it is, it's our guilty pleasure together." Matthew didn't even care that it seemed silly, he enjoyed that they both had interest in the same show." Tom's voice was laced with amusement, "Lame. I'm going to find Sybil and do something that is actually fun." "Maybe this time you will find a brain." Mary smirked as Tom walked away, still wondering what in the world her sister saw in the old family driver.

Slowly Matthew draped his arm behind Mary as she placed a bowl of popcorn between them. Being this close to her always made him feel intoxicated, almost drunk from his feelings. "Let's be nice now, I have already warned him." "How about we be nice after winter is finished coming," Mary chirped as she pressed play on the DVD player remote.

* * *

Mary always seemed to find small moments to brush her arm along Matthew's as they watched the show together. She wouldn't acknowledge the action but when her small fingers would dance along his thigh he knew it would be on purpose. When she would lean into his side to rest her neck along his shoulder it reminded him of the night they became official. After the high of the carnival had worn off they snuggled outside the estate together, waiting for the frosty sun to rise. They were warm though like now, their bodies igniting like fire together.

Occasionally Matthew would be distracted by watching Mary's reactions to what would be happening. He could tell when she was upset, her lips pressing together or when she was shocked. It was one of the few times she let go, letting her true emotions show and that's why he enjoyed the time alone together like this. Of course the show was amazing but watching Mary enjoy it was just as amazing.

* * *

"Oh I know you fancy him Mary." Matthew was teasing his girlfriend now as they cleaned up the entertainment room, the show over. "Who? You better be talking about yourself there Crawley." Mary was feeling feisty as she stepped close to Matthew, the room shifting to just the two of them talking in their own bubble. "Robb stark, I see how your cheeks blush when he is on screen. " He loved playing with her about this and knew it was far from the truth. "You are out of your mind and I do not blush I have you know. " "I would beg to differ; they go a lovely shade when I mention ungentlemanly things to you." Mary's soft flesh was beginning to go a lovely shade of a pink sunset now as he grasped her fingers, kissing each one. "Okay maybe so but only for you, it's impossible not to when you rest those sapphire eyes on me."

"Wait here just one moment Mary." Matthew brushed his hand along her arm before stepping away, his movements slow but careful. He hoped she wouldn't get mad as he made his way to the makeshift dressing room downstairs before coming back. "There we are!" Matthew gasped as he found what he was looking for, quickly changing before heading back.

"Now close your eyes one moment," Matthew spoke out loud as he waited outside the entertainment room. Slowly Mary closed her eyes, a curious look spread across her face. "What in heaven's name is this about Matthew?" She wasn't a patient one and was never keen on surprises. "Okay you can look now," his voice was deep as he finally made it in front of Mary; standing as tall as possible.

The site before Mary made her giggle, yes actually giggle for the first time since being a little girl. Matthew had placed one of the long black wigs from last Halloween on his head and made a makeshift sword out of paper. Placed with a fur coat on his back she knew he was trying to portray Robb Stark.

"Mr. Stark you silly man," Mary purred as she ran her fingers up to touch Matthew's cheek. "You like?" His simple question was met with a nod of a head, and Mary brushing her tongue along her bottom lip. The room shifted around the pair again as they moved to kiss, tender and loving. Kissing Mary was always a new experience to Matthew. His heart would race and slow, her lips would always taste different and her fingers always brushed his cheek and hair just perfectly.

"You liked it that much huh?" "I did, but I liked kissing my Matthew Crawley much better," Mary whispered as she pushed them both back onto the old couch. "I believe we have another episode to watch together my Darling."


End file.
